As a vehicle door lock device, there is a vehicle door lock device disclosed in, for example, Patent Literature 1. This vehicle door lock device includes:
a door lock body configured to be mounted to a door of a vehicle (including, for example, a housing, and a latch mechanism, a lever mechanism, a link mechanism, and an electric actuator, which are assembled to the housing);
an outside open lever mounted, in a pivotable (tiltable) manner, to a support shaft arranged on the door lock body; and
a coupling member (clip) mounted to a pivot end portion of the outside open lever, the coupling member having an insertion hole through which an end portion of a rod on the outside open lever side is insertable, the rod being configured to couple the outside open lever and an outside door handle configured to be mounted to a vehicle exterior side of the door.
Note that, the end portion of the rod on the outside open lever side (that is also an end portion on the coupling member side) is generally formed into a crank shape, and hence motion (up-and-down motion) of the rod is transmitted to the outside open lever via the coupling member.